fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight Series Shorts - Crushed
Scene: Downtown Bayview {Michael is carrying two bags of groceries in his right hand while holding a phone up to his ear with his left hand, with Drago perched on his left shoulder} Michael: Alright, I got the groceries. I'll see you at home. {A voice is heard on the phone} Michael: I love you too, Mom. Bye. {Michael hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket, and moves one of the grocery bags from his right hand to his left and continues walking} Drago: So why do you have to get the groceries? Michael: Because Mom's busy and Matthew's hanging out with Nathan. Drago: Can't the groceries get themselves? Michael: ...Uh, groceries can't just fly themselves over to my house. They can't even fly at all! Drago: Well what's stopping them from flying?!? Michael: ...Logic. Drago: FORGET ABOUT LOGIC! YOU'RE MICHAEL SHRAZE! Michael: ...Yeah...? Drago: YOU SAVED THE UNIVERSE! Michael: {Stops walking} Yeah... Drago: LOGIC'S NOT GOING TO GET IN YOUR WAY! Michael: Yeah. Drago: YOU AND YOUR GROCERIES ARE GOING TO FLY! Michael: Yeah! Drago: YOU'RE GONNA TURN AT THAT CORNER THERE, RUN UP THE BRIDGE, AND YOU AND YOUR GROCERIES ARE GONNA START FLYING! Michael: YEAH! Drago: YOU'RE NOT SCARED OF FLYING! Michael: YEAH! Drago: YOU'RE NOT A CHICKEN, RIGHT?!? Michael: YEAH! Drago: AND YOU'VE NEVER BEEN A CHICKEN, RIGHT?!? Michael: YEAH! Drago: AND YOU'LL NEVER BE A CHICKEN, RIGHT?!? Michael: YEAH! Drago: THEN TURN AT THAT CORNER THERE AND START FLYING! Michael: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {Michael starts running and turns at the corner, but bumps into someone who just walked out of a store with some supplies, dropping his groceries} Michael: WATCH- {Michael looks at the person he bumped into, who is a girl about his age} {The girl looks back at Michael the same way} Michael: I... Should really watch where I'm going. Sorry. ???: No, it's alright. Really... Michael: {Starts picking up the things the girl dropped and gives them to her} Here. ???: Thanks. {Michael picks up his groceries and both stand up} Michael: So, I haven't seen your face around here before. Are you new? ???: Yeah. I just moved here a few weeks ago. Michael: Well it's great to meet you. My name's Michael. What's yours? ???: I'm Serena. Nice to meet you too! Michael: (Serena...) {Points forward} I was heading that way. Are you too? Serena: Yeah. My house is down that way too. Michael: Then, we can walk together? Serena: Yeah, we can. Scene: New Battle Brawlers HQ {Matthew and Nathan are watching TV} Nathan: Have you ever heard of the Taco Shark? Matthew: Yeah. It's just a myth, though. Nathan: It isn't! I saw one once! Matthew: Was it that day you took that crazy gas thing? Nathan: Yes... {A commercial starts} Commercial: SUNDAY, SUNDAY, SUNDAY! Nathan: BUT TODAY'S SATURDAY- Matthew: Shhh! Commercial: THIS SUNDAY, INTERNATIONAL WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT WILL BE HOLDING THEIR ANNUAL THUMB-WRESTLING TOURNAMENT!!! Nathan: WHERE?!?!? Commercial: "Where", you may be asking yourself? Matthew: JUST TELL US! Commercial: This year, we're holding it in BAYVIEW, CALIFORNIA! Matthew & Nathan: YES!!! Commercial: AND THIS YEAR'S PRIZE IS A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD! Matthew & Nathan: YES!!! Commercial: THE TOURNAMENT WILL LAST SUNDAY UNTIL TUESDAY, AND SIGN-UPS END SATURDAY, SO SIGN-UP BY CALLING 328-4862 NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nathan: DO YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE?!? Matthew: I LEFT IT AT HOME! DO YOU HAVE YOURS?!? Nathan: YUP! {Pulls out a pickle in a hot dog bun} Matthew: NATHAN, THAT'S A PICKLE IN A HOT DOG BUN! Nathan: AREN'T THEY THE SAME THING?!? Matthew: NO! THEY'RE NOT! LET'S JUST USE THE PHONE HERE! Nathan: NO! LET ME THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE... I KNOW! HOW ABOUT WE USE THE PHONE HERE?!? Matthew: THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID! Nathan: WHY ARE WE STILL SCREAMING?!? Matthew: I DON'T KNOW! JUST CALL THE NUMBER! {Nathan picks up the phone and dials the number} IWE Employee: Hello, this is the registration number for the IWE 44th annual thumb-wrestling tournament. How may I help you? Nathan: Hi. IWE Employee: Hello, sir. Nathan: How are you today? IWE Employee: ...Good, how are you...? Nathan: I'm just fine! Lovely weather we're having, right?- Matthew: {Snatches the phone from Nathan} Give me that! {Starts speaking to the IWE Employee} Hi. My friend and I would like to register for the thumb-wrestling tournament. IWE Employee: Okay, sir. I just need your names. Matthew: My name is Matthew Shraze, and my friend's name is- Nathan: {Screaming into the phone} ALKALINELLA XIFAX SICIDABOHERTZ GOMBIGOLLIA BLUE STRADIVARI TALENTRENT PIERRE ANDRI CHARTON-HAYMOSS IVANOVICI BALDEUS GEORGE DOITZEL KAISER THE THIRD! Matthew: ...His name is Nathan Crind. IWE Employee: Thank you, sir. Good luck in the tournament. Matthew: Thank you. {Hangs up the phone} Matthew & Nathan: {While high-fiving each-other} YES!!! Scene: Nagukab Street {Michael, Serena, and Drago are walking down the street} Michael: And that's how I saved the world. Serena: Wow! And Drago's proof of all that? Michael: Yup. Drago: {Pops out} Hi. Serena: Hey there! Michael: So, now that I told you about me like you wanted, NOW will you tell me about yourself? Serena: Okay. I just moved here about two weeks ago from Charlotte. Michael: North Carolina? Serena: Yeah. {Starts sulking} I had lived there my whole life. Michael: Wow. It must've been tough to have to leave, was it? Serena: Yeah. And I haven't really made any friends yet. Michael: {Looks down} Well... {Looks back at Serena and smiles} You have a friend now. Serena: {Looks at Michael and smiles} ...Thanks. {The three reach a split in the road} Serena: {Points to the road on the right} My house is down there. Michael: Great! {Points to the road on the left} My house is that way! I can show you around town later if you want. Serena: Sure! I'd love that! Michael: Alright then. {Starts walking} See you later, Serena! Serena: You too, Michael! {Drago pops out} Michael: Wow... Drago: You like her, don't you? Michael: NO I- {Blushes} ...Yeah, I guess I do... Scene: New Battle Brawlers HQ {Jorge and Matthew are about to thumb-wrestle on one table, and Fabia and Nathan are about to on another table as well} Fabia: If you two really want to win that tournament... Jorge: And win a trip around the world... Both: Then you'll have to train! Matthew: Alright, then! Nathan: I NEED TO FIND THE TACO SHARK!!! All: ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! I DECLARE A THUMB- {Michael and Serena walk out of the elevator} Michael: And these are the rest of my tea- ...What's going on here...? Jorge: Fabia and I are helping Matthew and Nathan practice for a thumb-wrestling tournament. Nathan: THE WINNER GETS A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD! :D Serena: Awesome! {The others notice Serena} Matthew: Who's the chic? Michael: This is Serena. She moved here a few weeks ago, and I met her earlier today. Serena: Nice to meet you! Nathan: YAY! NEW PEOPLE! Serena: Um... Michael: He's crazy in the head. Serena: Oh. Michael: So this is my brother Matthew, his friend Nathan, and my friends Jorge and Fabia. Serena: Great to meet you all! Fabia: You too. Nathan: Can we start the match now? Jorge: Yeah. {Nathan, Fabia, Matthew, and Jorge start their thumb-wrestling matches} {Jorge and Fabia easily beat Matthew and Nathan} Matthew & Nathan: AGAIN! {Jorge and Fabia easily beat Matthew and Nathan} Matthew & Nathan: AGAIN! {Jorge and Fabia easily beat Matthew and Nathan} Matthew & Nathan: AGAIN! {Jorge and Fabia easily beat Matthew and Nathan} Matthew & Nathan: AGAIN! {Jorge and Fabia easily beat Matthew and Nathan} Matthew & Nathan: AGAIN! Jorge: No. Fabia: This isn't helping you get any better. Nathan: Then I know what we must do... Matthew: WE HAVE TO TRAIN OUR THUMBS!!! Nathan: TO THE THUMBMOBILE! Matthew: WE DON'T HAVE A THUMBMOBILE! Nathan: {Holds the pickle in the hot dog bun} ISN'T THIS A THUMBMOBILE?!? Matthew: WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS ALREADY! Nathan: THEN LET'S FIND SOMETHING TO HELP OUR THUMBS! {Matthew and Nathan run off} Michael, Serena, Fabia, & Jorge: Uhh... Scene: Michael's bedroom {It's nighttime, and Michael's laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling} Drago: What's wrong? Michael: I'm just thinking. Drago: About Serena? Michael: Yeah...I wish there was some way I could find out if she likes me... {Gets under the covers and closes eyes} I'll think tomorrow. Good-night, Drago. Drago: Good night. Later that night... {Michael's room is shown, and Michael's body starts glowing. Then Serena's room is shown, and Serena's body is glowing as well...} PART 2! What would you rate Crushed? S A B C D F Do you have any guesses on what's happening to Michael and Serena? Please leave your thoughts in the comments! If your guess is correct, then you'll make a cameo in Thumbs and Diaries! Category:Fight Series Category:Fight Series Shorts